A typical distributed computer system includes multiple interconnected nodes. Each node in the distributed computer system may include one or more processors and memory. The nodes may execute software in parallel to provide functionality to a client. As another example, the client may be a node of the distributed computer system and may request services or data from another node in the distributed computer system.